Top Of The World
by phasha18
Summary: LashOFC. WillLayla. ZachMagenta. Kali Peace, sister of Warren Peace is about to attend Sky High, will she turn their lives upside down and inside out? Set approximately 6 months after the events of the movie. Updated February 4, 2008.
1. Chapter 00: Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Sky High. That means - Warren Peace, Layla, Will Stronghold, Lash, Speed, Ethan, Zach, Magenta, Coach Boomer, Medula, Mr Boy, Commander, Jetstream, Principal Powers, Gwen etc. However, I do own Kali Peace.

**Title: **Top of the World.

**Summary: ** Lash/OC. Will/Layla. Zach/Magenta. Kali Peace, sister of Warren Peace is about to attend Sky High, will she turn their lives upside down and inside out? Set approximately 6 months after the movie.

**Chapter 00: Introduction.**

My name is Kali Peace. Yeah, that's right I'm the sister of pyrokinetic Warren Peace. That means I'm also the daughter of Baron Battle. Unlike my brother I have nothing against the Strongholds. Actually come to think of it Warren has nothing against Will now since they've become best friends.

As much as I love my brother his power is slightly annoying. How would you like it if your brother continuously set your belongings on fire? Then again he doesn't like my power either. You see mine is kind of a combination of powers. You will find out soon enough what I can do.

You've got Will Stronghold who's mother is Josie Stronghold and father is Steve Stronghold, his powers are super strength and flight. His girlfriend Layla Williams is a plant girl, she's kind of like mother nature I guess. Then there's Ethan who can, well he can melt into a puddle. Magenta, she's a shape shifter, only problem is all she can shift to is a guinea pig. Then you've got Zach, who swears black and blue that he glows, he does but only when it's dark.

Then there's the guy that I'm starting to like. He's a bad boy, considering that last year he and some other kids tried to make the school crash to the ground. Anyway, his name's Lash and he's kinda like an elastic kid. Speed, is a rather large kid, funny thing despite his largeness he is rather fast but that doesn't mean that I like him. Gwen Grayson is another story altogether, she's Royal Pain and a technopath. She's pure evil.

We've also got our teachers. Mr Medulla, he's the science teacher, kind of a super genius. Mr Boy, well I still haven't quite worked out what he can do. Principal Powers, she's a comet, you know a star. We also have Ron Wilson, he's the Sky High bus driver, who also works for the mayor.

Anyway there's my powers which are rather odd to say the least. I can duplicate powers and I have telekinesis among other things.

Just so you all know this is not going to be told by me. I was just telling you who we are.


	2. Chapter 01: Power Of Peace

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 00.**

**Chapter 01: Power of Peace.**

At the Peace house Warren was standing at the bottom of the stairwell trying not to light up while he waited impatiently for his sister. She'd had her powers for just as long as he had but was yet to attend the infamous Sky High.

"Come on Kali!" Warren yelled up the stairs as Kali decided to float down the stairs. "Knock it off, or we'll be late,"

"Shut up Warren," she yelled back as she stopped in the middle of the stars.

"Warren, Kali behave," their mother told them as she phased through the wall and stopped before them. "Now hurry up or you'll both be late," she added.

"Yes mom," the replied in unison before they walked out their house. Kali telekinetically grabbing both of them an apple.

"Here," Kali smirked handing Warren the apple as she took a bite out of hers.

"You didn't put any worms or anything in it did you?" Warren asked sceptically as he held the apple in one hand and hoisted his bag over his shoulder with the other.

"Nope,"

Warren and Kali walked to the bus stop and stood waiting for it to arrive. They couldn't use their powers out in the open not without alarming everyone. Soon Layla and Will joined them, Will and Warren doing their new handshake. While Warren has flames tattooed around his wrist's, Kali has a Chinese symbol for rat and one for peace along with one for death.

"Layla, this is Kali," Warren said, as Will rolled his eyes at the taller boy. Of course they knew who Kali was.

"Warren, we know," Layla said, Warren just glared at her and then shook his head at Kali who was hovering off the ground.

"Sorry," Kali said biting her lip as she set her feet on the ground again.

Soon the bus pulled up and the four of them climbed on board. Warren and Will may have been heroes, but they caught the same bus as the sidekicks, or hero support as they liked to be known. After a while they had arrived at the school and Will was taking Kali to the gymnasium.

"Do I really have to go through this 'power placement' thing?" Kali questioned as they stopped at the doors and then Will pushed them open being careful not to do it too forcefully.

"Yeah, we all have to," Will told her sincerely though he hated power placement just as much as everyone. "In Layla's words its a flawed system or something," Kali had laugh she knew that Will wanted to be out of the gym as soon as possible. "With your powers I'm sure you'll get hero, it would surprise me if Boomer called you a sidekick," Will added.

"Yeah, right," Kali told him, she waited in anticipation for what she thought was certain hell.

"You, punk kid, your turn," Coach Boomer said as he pointed at Kali, she had come to expect it after all she had on a pair black cargo pants and a red/black/purple striped long sleeved shirt topped off with a pair of purple Converses. "Kid we don't have all day," he all but yelled at her, Kali rolled her eyes and made herself hover above the ground. "What's your name?"

"Kali Peace," Kali said calmly as she landed in front of Coach Boomer.

"Peace, ehh? What's your power?" he questioned, looking at Kali as all the other new students stared on.

"It's hard to explain," Kali said as Warren entered the gym and looked at his sister waiting for her to show her true colours to Boomer.

"Peace, what's her power?" Coach Boomer yelled, making foundations shake as Warren stepped forward.

"Kali stop playing around and just do it already,"

A couple of seconds later and Kali was confident in showing Coach Boomer what she could do. Kali had flown around the room, thrown her brother across it without touching him, allowed her body to become engulfed in flames among other things. Boomer blinked not believing what he had seen while Warren laughed his sister was a little bit of show off if you allowed her. She had been designated a Hero.

When lunch came both Kali and Warren were reading while Layla, Magenta, Ethan, Zach talked animatedly around them. Ethan and Zach were yet to bear witness to Kali's power and they wanted to know what it was. Lash and Speed were doing their bullying thing to whoever was in the near vicinity of them or not so near as Lash liked it. Kali looked up innocently and grinned she had an idea that could get Lash's attention.

"So, Kali, like any guys?" Layla asked innocently, Kali just shrugged and mimicked Lash's stretching to pull his foot out from underneath his body.

"Layla, do you know what the answer to question 5 is in Medulla's science thing?" Magenta asked sitting cross-legged on the ground right as Lash fell.

"Save the Citizen shall be interesting," Will smirked, he had seen her power in the gym and he couldn't help laughing when he saw Warren. "Dude, does she do that to you at home?"

"No, she doesn't!" Warren exclaimed suddenly causing Kali to roll her eyes at him and then look at Will questioningly, Warren noticed this and explained. "Save the Citizen is a two on two thing. Two villains and two heroes,"

"Wait, is that the thingy that you and him beat the unbeatable kids?" Kali asked her eyes going bright green as she spoke instead of their regular brown. "The thingy that you couldn't stop grinning about?" Warren nodded allowed a spark to ignite at the tip of his finger.

"Mr Peace, powers out please," it was Principal Powers, she had yet to officially meet Kali. "This must be Kali?"

Kali nodded looking up at her and smiling innocently as she tried to figure out what her power was. It was then that she realised the comet she had seen a few nights ago was Principal Powers. Principal Powers smiled at Kali and then walked away.


	3. Chapter 02: Play Like Us

Thanks to Fantasmarific Amalia for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **_See Chapter 00._

**Chapter 02: Play Like Us.**

In the gymnasium all the heroes and sidekick's were together. It was the one class that they all participated in. Will refused to take part in it today, he was usually paired with Warren but he wanted to see how Kali would go. Layla and Magenta were paired up but lost as they failed to 'Save the Citizen'. In "Save the Citizen" is a traditional match played with two heroes and two villains. Two are chosen to save a doll-citizen while the other two are to keep them from achieving the said goal. The doll-citizen is hung over a large machine that consists of a number of whirling serrated blades. The rope descends every five seconds for three minutes, at which point the citizen will be destroyed by the machine. .

"Lash, Speed. Villains or Heroes?" Coach Boomer questioned from his tennis player's seat.

"Villains," Speed answered in a 'duh' kind of voice.

"Of course. Who do you want to go against?" Boomer asked them, Lash and Speed looked at one another and then nodded. Kali was sitting beside her brother when they pointed to Warren.

"We choose Peace," Lash said, blinking as both stood up. Kali smirked at Warren who couldn't help laughing.

"Be more specific. Copy Cat or Hot Head?" Boomer told them, Warren stopped laughing and looked serious again. "Choose now,"

"Both," Speed said, deciding for them as Lash was too busy staring at Kali who had quickly pulled her black hair back into a ponytail and gotten dressed in the same gear that they were wearing.

Kali looked uncertainly at her brother who just nodded at her. Lash and Speed looked to one another as Lash stretched his arm to the other side of the room and grabbed hold of a pole and had Speed leaning back against it.

"Kali do it," Warren commanded looking at her, she grinned evilly as Speed ran in circles around Warren who had ignited his arms.

"Alright, you asked for it," Kali smirked as she used a combination of Lash and Speed's powers to grab Speed and stop him from killing her brother which he was close to doing.

"What the hell? Coach!" Speed said angrily as he stood up after running straight into the wall.

"Kali, the citizen!" Warren yelled after getting his breath back. Lash shook his head and moved his arm grabbing Kali around the waist.

"You really think that will stop me?" Kali questioned laughing, as she used her telekinesis to stop the dummy from falling. Then she blinked her eyes and shot a mini spark at the rope holding it up and threw it to her brother.

"Saved!" Coach Boomer yelled causing the walls to shake. "Speed, Lash showers now. Peace and Peace. Well done,"

"War, you okay?" Kali asked as her brother lit up his emotions getting the better of him. "War let me in, please,"

Warren nodded allowing his sister into his mind to help him get control of his powers again. Another of Kali's skills was telepathy and the only person she used it on was Warren and that was only when he allowed her to.

"What was that?" Layla asked, as she watched Warren's flames die down and Warren took a deep breath.

"That was the air being sucked out of him suddenly and the flames dying. As soon as the air was back the flames reignited," Ethan told her as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not quite geek boy," Kali told him as she gave Warren a sisterly hug, which he didn't immediately reciprocate. "The flames are linked to his emotions. Get him pissed off enough and he's uncontrollable," she continued, finishing quickly as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lash what are you doing?" Speed questioned his friend, whose arm was stretched out far enough that it was tapping Kali on the shoulder.

"Nothing," Lash replied smirking at him as he brought his arm back to his body.

"Lash was it?" Kali smirked at him as she mimicked Speed again and turned up in front of him. "I suggest you keep your hands to yourself, or you'll regret it,"

"Really now?" Lash queried, raising his eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Yeah," she grinned before disappearing around the corner and heading towards Warren who shook his head.

"Okay, I think that chick has a crush or something on you," Speed laughed, looking at his friend who had become bewildered. "Seriously, why else would she threaten you,"

"Shut up!" Lash exclaimed, before they walked off to the detention room as that was where Principal Powers was expecting them.

Gwen Grayson and Stitches had all been sent to a maximum penitentiary that took away all powers. So they had no way of escaping, it was the same penitentiary that held Baron Battle. Gwen was less than impressed that she had gone through puberty twice only to fail at what she wanted. But that's not important. What is important is how the school is reacting to Kali Peace and her powers.

At the high school Kali was sitting in Mad Science listening to Medulla while her brother kept igniting one of his fingers just for the fun of it. Penny was sitting with Speed as Lash had been paired with Ethan. Layla was paired with Will and Zach with Magenta. Principal Powers had decidedly given up on separate classes for the heroes and sidekicks, except that they had to spend a mandatory 2 hours learning hero and sidekick things everyday.

"Miss Peace, could you explain to us how you made the freeze ray?" Mr Medulla questioned, looking directly at Kali who nodded and then started to explain in detail what she had done.

"Uh, Mr Medulla, Kali has telepathy...she read your mind and then made it," Warren smirked, not looking up from drawing on the desk.

"Is that so Miss Peace?"

"Yes, sir,"


	4. Chapter 03: Beautiful Disguise

**Disclaimer**_: See Chapter 00._

**A/N: **_"Beautiful Disguise" is by Tokenview, which is a band that I also happen to be friends with._

_Agrabah's Princess - Where she gets her powers will be explained as the story progresses. It'll also explain why she a couple. Thanks for the review._

_Alley Cat Shepard - Sweetie, she might just return. I haven't decided yet. You know I love your reviews & you. _

_Fyre of the Funeral Pyre - Thanks for the review._

_Fantasmarific Amalia - Yes, she did. Lol, he might...hehe. Thanks for the review._

**Chapter 03: Beautiful Disguise**

Will was puzzled over how everyone was so calm when Kali was around them. Warren didn't even seem bothered by her being there in fact he seemed to love having his sister around. Will noticed that Lash was different then usual, as he kept his hands away from Kali but not from Magenta and Layla.

"Will, why do you seem so puzzled?" Kali asked, the following day as they stood at the bus stop.

"I'm not puzzled," Will answered, a little too quickly for Kali's liking.

"Stronghold, you are. Admit it," Warren said, almost angrily as Kali put her hand on his arm.

"Ugh, fine, I thought 'copy cats' could only mimic a person's power when they were near them," Will said, moving to scratch his head as the bus pulled up and Ron Wilson opened the doors.

"That is kind of a fabrication of the truth," Kali answered, pausing as they got on the bus. "Morning Ron," she grinned, before walking down the bus and sitting down.

"Morning kids," Ron announced, looking in the mirror and switching caps and pulling his patch off of his shirt to reveal the 'Sky High' logos. "Off to 'Sky High',"

"Kali just tell them. Besides you still have to tell Powers," Warren said, sitting beside her and then pulling out one of favourite books and reading it.

Kali rolled her eyes at Warren and quickly probed inside her head, before taking a deep breath closing her eyes and muttering incoherently. Layla looked curiously as the taller girl and then at Magenta who shrugged. Zach grinned innocently as he wrapped his arms around Magenta.

At the high school Lash and Speed were standing a top of the steps rounding up a new group of freshman. Lash didn't seem to be too interested in doing so though. He was more caught up in his thoughts than anyone had ever seen him. He didn't even extend his arm to in front of the frightened freshman.

"Yo, Lash do your thing," Speed urged, shaking the taller and skinnier boy out of his phase and causing him to stretch his arm out.

"If you'd like to give us your fifteen dollar..." Lash started to say before he was cut off by Will and his friends getting off the bus.

"Dude, ugh," Speed growled, looking directly at him before giving him a shove, causing Lash to pull his arm back to his body.

"There is no fifteen dollar fee, don't listen to them," Will said as Warren, Layla, Kali, Magenta, Ethan and Zach made their way into the high school.

'Could all students please report to the gymnasium,' Principal Powers voice was heard over the speakers, so all the students started to move towards the gym wondering what could possibly be happening.

Zach whispered quietly to Magenta that he thought that Warren and Kali were lying and that they weren't really brother and sister. Magenta quickly shook him out of it by telling him what Kali had told her and Layla in confidence.

"Alright children, it seems as though someone has broken into Mr. Medulla's Mad Science laboratory," Principal Powers said once all the students were seated. Kali was sitting beside Warren and Layla, Layla had Will on her other side while Magenta sat in between Zach and Ethan. On the opposite side of the gym sat Speed, Lash and Penny.

"What does that have to do with us?" Penny questioned loudly as Lash listened to his iPod.

"What it has to do with you, is that this person was not seen," Principal Powers said, as Kali used the power that she had 'mimicked' and retained from Lash to reach around and snatch his iPod from him.

"So what did they take?" Zach asked curiously as Kali brought her arm back to her body.

"What they took is of great importance to me," Mr. Medulla told them, which made Speed erupt in laughter as Lash realised that his iPod was missing.

"Speed, my office now please," Principal Powers said sternly before adding. "You too Penny," everyone looked around wondering why Lash wasn't asked to go as well.

"What about Lash?" Coach Boomer asked Principal Powers who shook her head.

"Lash has been a rather studious student since Gwen Grayson was here," Principal Powers said before saying. "Comets away," and shooting off in a blast of light.

Layla looked at Kali who was smirking at her brother who let out a low laugh. Will looked at Warren and then at Kali realising what she had in her hands. Magenta and Zach stood up before they walked out to a class being taught by Mr. Boy.

Lash looked around trying to find out who the guts to steal his iPod out from underneath his nose. He scanned the entire gymnasium until his eyes rested on Will, Layla, Kali and Warren as Ethan had scurried off to class. It was only then that he saw his beloved iPod.

"What are you up to Peace?" Lash questioned, as he stretched his legs over to them and then the rest of his body followed.

"What makes you think that she's up to something?" Will questioned, looking up at the taller boy, he honestly didn't know what she was up to.

"She has my iPod," Lash hissed and for a moment the five teens could feel the area around them becoming quite hot around them.

"Okay, and that's grounds to think she's up to something how?" Warren growled, as a little more hot air started to rise around them.

"Warren, stop it," Kali hissed at her brother, she knew that he wanted to beat the shit out of Lash, but that wasn't what she wanted.

"Yeah," Lash said, he was answering Warren's question, in reality all he wanted was his iPod.

"Lash, can I talk to you? I'll give your iPod back," Kali grinned innocently at him, Layla, Will and Warren looked at her with wide eyes. She couldn't be serious, could she?

Warren stared after his sister she walked off with Lash to sit outside with him and tell him more about herself and what she knew about him. Lash stared at Kali trying to figure out what was going on inside her head.

"You know, my brother and his friends hate you," Kali smirked at him, Lucas High was a school for delinquent's with super abilities. That was where she had met him.

"I know, but why don't you?" Lash questioned as they sat outside on the step and he looked at her she gave him his iPod back.

"Because, I know you weren't thinking straight with the whole thing," Kali answered, smiling at him. "besides, I know you and I..." she trailed off, before looking away from him as she noticed a small lily start to grow before them.

"You what?" Lash asked, as Kali simply smiled at him. "Wait, you still like me don't you?" she nodded as she heard her name being called over the loudspeaker by Principal Powers.

"Yeah...I suppose I should go," she told him as she stood up and glared at the lily, which immediately shrunk back into the ground.

"Yeah, you should,"

Kali made her way to see Principal Powers, leaving Lash sitting outside before he stood up and went inside to class. On her way, Kali ran strait into Ethan and accidentally knocked him to the ground. Zach stared at her before he helped Ethan up seeing that Kali wasn't about to stop to help him. Warren watched as Kali walked past him and to Principal Powers office.

"Uhm you wanted to see me?" she asked, knocking on the door to the office.

"Yes, Miss Peace, it has come to my attention that you weren't telling Coach Boomer the truth," Principal Powers told her, motioning for her to sit at the same time.

"Look, okay so I fibbed a little. I'm a telepath and a synchroniser," Kali paused as Principal Powers looked at her over glasses. "I'm also a telekinetic, only my synchronisation lets me copy the physical powers like pyrokinetics, stretching..."

"Okay, so Coach Boomer was correct in putting you into hero class," Principal Powers said, being seemingly satisfied with the young girls answer. "You may head back to class and I don't want to see you getting into any trouble,"


	5. Chapter 04: There's Questions, & Answers

**Disclaimer: **_See Chapter 00. 'There's questions, and answers' is a line from the song "Soundtrack To Your Life" by Ashley Parker Angel._

_Thanks to deanschick2007, Fyre of the Funeral Pyre, Argetlamgirl & Fantasmarific Amalia for reading and reviewing the chapters so far. Here is Chapter 4 for your reading enjoyment. _

**A/N: **_I'm not sure when the Chapter 05 will be ready. Could be a week to a couple of weeks. _

**Chapter 04: There's Questions, and Answers**

Warren stood almost directly outside Principal Powers office so that as soon as Kali walked out she ran straight into him. Layla, Will, Zach, Magenta and Ethan stood around the corner in the next hallway waiting for them. Kali walked into Warren but grabbed his hand and dragged him in the opposite direction of the others.

"War, we need to talk," Kali told him, as they stopped walking outside Mr Medulla's mad science lab.

"Why? What about?" Warren asked, as he looked at her and then glanced around them to see if anyone was there before looking down and seeing a puddle. "One second. Beat it Popsicle," a moment after he said that Ethan returned to human form before walking off.

"War, someone told," Kali grumbled, looking at him before looking away again. He could tell just from that, that she wasn't happy.

"What? Who?" he questioned, taking a deep breath as he ignited his arm. "I'll fry them,"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully before she decided to innocently search the minds of their friends.

"Kal, relax," Warren told her as he noticed that she had started to levitate. "You're levitating,"

"So? Your arms on fire," she retorted as she found the person who was guilty of telling Principal Powers and Coach Boomer. "Oh and I found who told,"

"Sorry..." Warren muttered making the flames on his arms die down as Kali returned to the ground. "Who?"

"Glow Worm,"

As soon as Kali spoke the words that Warren often used to describe Zach he was off to 'fry' the younger boy for telling on Kali. Warren and Kali's mother did not want anyone knowing about all of Kali's powers, but they didn't know why.

"Glow Worm. What freaking business was it of yours to tell about my sister!" Warren shouted at the taller boy who was hiding behind Will.

"I didn't tell," Zach lied, as Kali walked up to them with Lash following her.

"You're lying," Kali hissed telekinetically lifting the taller boy up in front of Warren. "Never lie to telepath,"

"He's not lying," Magenta said, but almost instantly regretted it as she saw Warren glare at her.

"He is, how do you think I know? I'm a damn telepath," Kali said as calmly as she could while still making Zach hover above the ground.

"Put him down Kali," Will said as he stood before the taller girl who glared at him.

"He shouldn't have told!" Layla said, knowing how upset the older girl was as she noticed that Lash had placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why not? Principal Powers wants to know all our powers," Will retorted, knowing that it would royally piss of Layla and the others.

"So what? Our freaking mother didn't want anyone knowing," Warren growled, trying to keep his temper under way as Kali got inside his head and tried to control his power.

Kali took a deep breath as she steadied herself. Lash tried to keep himself from wanting to wrap his arms around her, as he knew that she would calm down if he did. 'Lash,' Warren looked at Kali he knew that she had called out to him using her telepathy.

"Will get him out of my site," Warren growled, as Kali took his pyrotechnics under her control and extinguished the flames.

"Maj, Layla, why did you let him tell?" Kali questioned as she spoke quietly in her head to Lash who moved to wrap his arms around her.

"We didn't know he would," Layla reasoned, Magenta nodded in agreement. Both girls raised their eyebrows as they looked at her.

"Kali, relax," Lash whispered, feeling her tense up again.

"Well he did," Kali muttered, as she released Zach. "Fuck, I really should stop using them all at once,"

"Yeah, you should," Lash smirked, planting a small kiss on her cheek. "Stop staring side-kicks," he added, looking at the sidekicks.

"How are you still in Hero class?" Warren asked as the final bell rang signalling that school was over for the day.

"Don't look at me," Lash answered as he followed the others outside and to the awaiting bus.

Warren and Lash both looked at Kali who simply looked around and let a grin fall upon her face. Warren shook his head, Lash smiled at her and gave her yet another hug. Layla, Magenta, Ethan, Will, Zach, Penny and Speed trailed behind them. Penny and Speed walking the furthest back.

"I'm..." Zach started to say but was completely ignored by both Warren and Kali who were definitely not impressed with his apparent lack of trust.

"Can it glow worm," Warren hissed, keeping an eye on Kali who was seated by Lash.

"He's only trying..." Will started to say but stopped when Warren glared at him. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Lash, will you try and behave?" Kali asked, smiling at him as she leant on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Lash answered, making Kali grin, Warren looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"War, leave it, please?" she asked, Warren reluctantly nodded. "Oh and you all might want to brace yourselves our mother wants to talk to you,"


	6. Chapter 05: Unpredictable

**Disclaimer: **_See Chapter 00. 'Unpredictable' belongs to Good Charlotte._

_Thanks to Fantasmarific Amalia, Fyre of the Funeral Pyre, Alley Cat Shepard, amylovestakuya, laymetosleep33 for reviewing._

_**A/N: **__You'll find out soon how Kali knows Lash, it may not be in this chapter but it will be in future chapters. Also sorry I took so long to update, I've been rather busy with work the last few months. _

**Chapter 05: Unpredictable.**

Kali, Warren, Layla, Will, Magenta, Zach, Ethan and Lash hopped off the bus and then headed towards the Peace household. Kali held Lash's hand, which caused strange looks from the others, including her brother. Kali suddenly let go of Lash's hand once they arrived at the front door of the Peace house.

"Mom!" Kali yelled, opening the door before they entered the house. "We might have a slight problem," she said calmly as their mother walked into the lounge room.

"Kali? Warren? Please explain," their mother requested motioning towards the seating and urging the tens to sit down.

"Principal Powers found out about Kali's full power," Warren said, glaring at Zach as he spoke.

"How?" Their mother questioned calmly as she sat in her armchair and looked around at the children.

"Zach told," Warren growled as Kali absentmindedly sent a phoenix straight at Zach.

"Now Zachary what possessed you to tell what you found out about Kali?" Ms Peace asked, as Magenta glared at Kali to force her to take control of the phoenix again.

"Principal Powers wanted to know all our powers," Will said speaking for the taller boy who hadn't spoken a word since they arrived.

"He had no right to disclose personal information about someone else's powers," Ms Peace told them sternly as she stood up and looked down upon all of them.

"Mom, Principal Powers made me show her what my full powers were," Kali muttered before she stood up and grabbed Lash's hand dragging him towards her bedroom.

Ms Peace took a deep breath as she looked at the remaining teenagers and sighed. Will and Layla exchanged looks before looking at Warren who shrugged.

"You children need to know that there are reason's why Kali's full powers are never to be disclosed," Ms Peace told them, Warren took that as his cue to grab an old video off one of the shelves in the room.

"Mom, I'm putting the video on," Warren said before he placed the video in the VCR and then turned the TV on before handing the remote to his mother and leaving the room

"Warren, how much about your sister does the young man in her room know?" Ms Peace asked, looking after her soon who had stopped in the doorway.

"He knows enough mom," Warren answered, but before he could walk to his sister's room to get her and Lash the pair of them were standing in the doorway with him. "Kal, mom's showing them the video,"

"I know War," Kali sighed, her head resting on her brother's shoulder as Lash stood awkwardly against the doorframe.

Once the video was playing Kali stood silently watching it was one thing that she really didn't want to relive but it would help the others to understand why her full powers were never meant to be shown. Everyone sat watching to see why all the fuss over Kali and Warren and what they were capable of together.

_'Kali, Warren look at mommy,' their father's voice could be heard on the video. A young Warren and Kali looked to the camera before they looked to their mother at the same time and both were levitating in her direction. _

_'Baron, don't encourage them!' their mother exclaimed watching as the two small children landed in front of her and wrapped their arms around her._

_'Mommy, daddy didn't tell us to,' Warren said quietly into her ear before he looked at Kali and grinned. _

_'Yeah, mommy, daddy didn't tell us,' Kali agreed before looking around and smiling at someone before she started talking again. 'Grandpa Peace did,' _

_'Kali, Warren, Grandpa Peace is dead,' their mother said quietly both children knew it was true._

_'I know mommy, but he talked to me,' Kali said adamantly before she created her very first phoenix. _

_'Phoenix, now put that out,' Baron Battle said to his oldest child, she didn't do what he said instead sent the fire bird flying straight towards her father. 'Kali!'_

_'Kali don't hurt daddy,' Warren said before he took control of the phoenix for the first time. _

_'Children be careful,' the mother told them as she wrapped the two small children in her arms and Warren made the phoenix disappear. _

Layla, Will, Zach, Magenta and Ethan stared at the TV as it was paused, none of them sure what to say. They had no idea that together Warren and Kali were capable of pure destruction. After all that was from when Kali and Warren were five and six years old.

"What was that?" Will asked loudly as he turned to face the Peace's.

"Both Warren and Kali are gifted. More so than any normal child of a super or two super's," Ms Peace told them, Will realised that she was referring to him when she spoke. "They have generations of super's in their bloodline, unlike you Will Stronghold,"

"What does that mean Ms Peace?" Layla questioned, looking curiously at the older woman before her eyes rested upon Kali and Warren.

"It means that the day that both Warren and Kali were born they inherited more than just my abilities and their fathers," she paused looking at Kali ho was rolling her eyes, she was not enjoying being the subject of discussion. "Kali inherited what we call spirit telepathy, an innate ability to communicate with those who have passed away,"

"Mom, don't," Kali muttered, Warren sighed loudly and wrapped an arm around Kali protectively.

"What you saw just now is only some of what she's been doing," Ms Peace explained, before deciding that the teens had seen enough for one day. "Come back tomorrow and you will learn more,"

"Guys you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone at all what you saw," Kali said lifting her head from Warren's shoulder and looking at all of them including Lash. "Lash, that means you too..."

"I know," he muttered, before the others spoke up.

"We won't tell," Layla and Magenta said at the some time as they looked at one another and then their eyes landed on Will and Zach who had a tendency to blurt things out without meaning to.

Kali glared at Zach before she saw Warren's hands ignite without him even thinking about it. She quickly fought her way into Warren's mind and tried to get him to extinguish the flames. Reluctantly Zach, Ethan and Will all agreed even though the three of them believed that Principal Powers should know the full powers of all students.


	7. Chapter 06: Saturday, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **_See Chapter 00. _

_Thanks to Fantasmarific Amalia for reviewing. _

_A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update. I've had a case of writers block. Also Chapter 6 will be in two parts, cause of my writers block. _

**Chapter 06: Saturday, Part 1**

The following day, Kali awoke to find Warren standing in her bedroom door staring at her. He wondered why the pair of them had been given powers, some of which had become dormant when they were separated from one another. Kali glared at him before scooting over in her bed a little and motioning for him to sit down.

"Kal, what's going to happen?" Warren asked, as he walked over to her bed and then proceeded to sit down on it.

"Don't know, but I have a feeling that Layla and Majenta may hate me," Kali muttered, closing her eyes and throwing her head backwards before she opened them again.

"Don't do anything stupid," Warren told her, giving her a quick hug before he added. "Mom wants us to have them over for lunch since it's the weekend,"

"Fine, but get out of my room so I can get dressed," Kali grumbled, pushing him off her bed before she pushed the covers down.

Warren walked of Kali room and headed down the hallway grabbing the cordless phone in the process. He was going to call Layla, Will, Majenta, Zach and Ethan, he figured that Kali could call Lash. What Warren didn't know was that Lash hadn't gone home the night before, he'd simply walked out of the house and then down the side of their house.

"Lash, go home, I have to call you," Kali smiled, as she opened her closet door, wondering how the tall boy had managed to stay quiet.

"I don't want to go," Lash whined quietly as he stared at Kali and climbed out of the closet.

"I know, but you have to...unless you want me to be grounded," Kali smiled at him before she pushed him out the window. "Be home in 10 minutes," she muttered, he nodded before running the short distance to his house.

Meanwhile, Will, Ethan and Zach had a sleepover a the Stronghold's residence so the three teens were awake watching cartoons in the living room. Ethan was berating Zach for telling, while the three of them were starting to realise just how fatal Kali and Warren Peace could be.

You know they're related to some of the greatest supers that have ever lived," Ethan paused before he added. "And, one of the world most terrifying villains."

"I know, but how did they get their powers? I mean come on, Ethan," Will said looking directly at the shorter boy has Zach motioned for them both the shut up.

"I don't know," Ethan answered as the Stronghold's phone rang. "Get your phone before you parents wake up,"

"Shut up," Will said, before he picked up the phone. "Stronghold residence, Will speaking,"

'Stronghold, it's Peace. Can you be here by 10am?' Warren questioned as soon as Will had picked up the phone.

"Yeah, I can."

'Can you call the others?' Warren asked, he wasn't really in the mood to call everyone. Besides, Will got things done quicker than what he did.


End file.
